


Bloody Red Raindrops

by Rin_Kuroi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In den Straßen Messinas sucht Colonello sie, schließlich macht er sich sorgen, aber auch Lal geht es nicht anders. // Tu mir den Gefallen und verursach mir keine Probleme, Idiot! // Colonello x Lal Mirch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Red Raindrops

_Do me a favor and don’t cause me trouble, idiot!_

 

Mein Atem ging schwer und meine Seiten brannten wie verrückt nach all dem Laufen, welches ich allein innerhalb der letzten Stunde voll richtet hatte.

Es war schlimmer als Lal’s Training!

…okay, das ist vielleicht nun doch ein wenig übertrieben, ich meine neben diesem Idioten Reborn ist Lal ganz weit oben bei den Leuten, die Satan am nächsten stehen müssten.

Aber der Tatsache, dass meine Seiten brannten, konnte das nun auch nicht wirklich weiter helfen.

Weder noch diese verdammte Schusswunde, welche sich dort und in meiner Schulter befand.

Alles nur dank ein paar Glückstreffer gegnerischer Mafioso, weil ich sie zu spät bemerkt hatte!

Wirklich, dass ich es dazu habe kommen lassen mich anschießen zu lassen… wenigstens konnte ich es gleich wieder zurückgeben und der glückliche Schütze lag nun mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einer der hinteren Gassen Messinas, fernab der meisten Zivilbevölkerung mit einem Loch mitten durch die Stirn gehend.

Ich begann mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als ich in einer scharfen Kurve um das nächste Gebäude rannte, meine Sniper Riffle war währenddessen auf meinen Rücken geschwungen, bereit jederzeit gegriffen und verwendet zu werden, sollte die Situation es denn erfordern.

Und so wie das ganze aussah, würde sie das auch noch eher früher als später.

Meine Augen verengten sich bei dem Bild das sich mir mit jeder Gasse mehr bot die ich passierte und die Körper mehrerer Mafioso verletzt, tot oder in Schießereien verwickelt sah.

Es war im Grunde ein Massaker.

Und all dies nur weil eine Famiglia dumm genug war sich mit Vongola anzulegen, in dem glauben Decimo aufgrund seines jungen Alters zu erledigen, wenn dieser zu einem Treffen unterwegs war…

Vongola konnte echt von Glück reden, das Lal und ich in der Nähe waren, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mitgliedern CEDEF’s, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin das Tsunayoshi das auch so hinbekommen würde, aber lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Und wie es aussieht hatte sich das bezahlt gemacht.

Die gegnerische Famiglia hatte mehr Kampfkraft als erwartet und auch deren Flammennutzer waren nicht die schlechtesten.

Nichts jedoch, dass ein Arcobaleno, ehemalig oder nicht, nicht schaffen könnte.

Problem war nur:

Wo war Lal?

Bei unserer Ankunft hatten wir uns trennen müssen, da ich mich am besten aus der Distanz um die anderen kümmern konnte mit meiner Waffenwahl.

Nicht das ich keinen Nahkampf konnte, nein Lal hatte dafür gesorgt das ich auch das kann, aber meine Waffe der Wahl war immer noch meine heißgeliebte Riffle und in Kombination mit meinen Regenflammen absolut tödlich, mehr noch als normal.

Nur dann war ihr Signal weg.

Die ganze Zeit hatten wir unsere Kommunikator angehabt, hatten einander verstehen können, ehe es auf der anderen Seite von einem Rauschen ersetzt wurde.

Sagen wir mal so, das war der Moment der zu meiner jetzigen Situation in Messinas Gassen führte, in welcher ich in die ungefähre Richtung rannte in der ich Lal vermutete und auf den Weg noch den ein oder anderen Idioten fertig machte, der sich mir in den Weg stellte.

Keine schöne Situation per se.

 

Ich wollte gerade eine weitere Ecke umrunden, entschied mich jedoch im letzten Moment dazu um, um diese in gebückter Haltung zu schlittern.

Gute Wahl wie es aussah, als an der Stelle an welcher mein Kopf gewesen wäre sich eine Kugel in die nächste Wand grub und Risse in dieser verursachte, meine Riffle bereit in meinen Händen.

Mir wollte gerade ein Fluch über die Lippen kommen, doch ehe ich auch nur die erste Silbe hätte hervorbringen können, verschluckte ich mich auch schon fast an der Luft und meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, ehe mir dann doch ein Fluch über die Lippen kam.

„Scheiße, Lal! Was ist passiert, kora?!“, entkam es mir ein klein wenig zu laut und mit Sorge in der Stimme und ließ meine Waffe wieder auf meinen Rücken Halt finden, ehe ich auf meine ehemalige Mentorin zu rannte, welche Blutbeschmiert und sich die Seite haltend gegen eine Wand gelehnt dasaß, während sie ihre Waffe noch immer auf mich gerichtet hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick in dem sie zu erkennen schien wer ich war, ließ Lal ihre Waffe jedoch sinken und ihr böser Blick den sie aufgesetzt hatte wurde zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse als sie versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ebenso wie ihre Blutung, jedenfalls die größte.

Es dauerte mich nur Sekunden an ihrer Seite zu sein und sie zu untersuchen.

Es war zwar nur ein einfacher Bodycheck und ein paar kleine Bandagen aus ihrem Umhang und meiner Jacke, aber es sollte helfen.

Trotz dessen gefiel mir das ganze rot nicht, welches an Lal zu haften schien und auch ihre Umgebung tränkte.

Die ganze Zeit während ich versuchte Lal zu versorgen, bemerkte ich ihre Augen auf mir liegend und mich beobachten.

Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich in unsere Zeit bei COMSUBIN zurück versetzt, in welcher sie mich auch immer so beobachtet hatte, mich immer wieder anmotzte wenn ich Fehler machte und mich dazu zwang es solange zu tun bis es richtig war.

Dieses Mal jedoch blieb sie leise, außer ihre Aussage, dass es Sturmflammen waren, welche zusammen mit den Kugeln verwendet wurden und diese massive Wunde verursacht hatten.

Dieses Schweigen ließ mich insgeheim noch mehr Sorgen als wenn die andere mich Ohrfeigen würde, was zwar höllisch weh tat, aber wenigstens ein Zeichen dafür war das es der anderen gut ging.

Und ich wollte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Das Geräusch der Schüsse um uns herum wurde weniger und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es endlich vorbei war und dass die Medizinischen Einsatzkräfte unterwegs waren.

Ich verband gerade die letzte etwas stärker blutende Wunde und wollte gerade meinen Mund aufmachen, als plötzlich Regentropfen begannen auf uns herab zu fallen.

Meine Augen wanderten unweigerlich nach oben und verfolgten wie Wassertropfen immer schneller vom immer dunkler werdenden Himmel fielen und sich wie kalte Nadeln auf der leicht erhitzten Haut anfühlten.

Es dauerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick ehe ich mich wieder vollkommen Lal zuwandte, welche mich mit halb geschlossenen sepia-farbenen Augen ansah, ehe ihr Blick sich auf meine Verletzungen richtete, bei welchem der Regen begann das rot aus der Kleidung zu waschen, während ihr rote, immer heller werdende Rinnsale ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen.

„Du bist selber verletzt Idiot, warum hast du dich um mich gekümmert? Sorg gefälligst dafür, dass es dir gut geht, ich habe keinen Schüler ausgebildet, welcher es noch nicht einmal schafft sich selber ordentlich zu versorgen, sollte dieser verletzt werden. Also mach was dagegen.“, begann Lal eine leise, jedoch nicht minder mürrisch klingende Triade und mit jedem weiteren Wort das ihre Lippen verließ, erschien es mir so als würde sich mir ein Gewicht vom Herzen lösen.

Ich konnte zwar erkennen, dass die andere nicht nur leicht verletzt war, aber ich konnte sehen das Lal noch immer genug Stolz hatte um das zuzugeben… also willentlich.

Dies und ihre harsche Zunge und möglicherweise… wirklich nur möglicherweise!-, ihre leicht aggressive Art war es was ihre liebenswerte Seite nur noch mehr bezaubernder machte, diese Seite die sie nur selten zeigte und welche sie hinter noch mehr harschen Worten und Gewalt verbarg.

Irgendwie konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen zu grinsen, während der Regen begann immer stärker zu werden und ihre Worte nichtig zu machen, sie zu mildern.

Zusammen mit den Übermaßen an Blut welches uns umgab, uns tränkte, wurde auch ihr harscher Ton mit der Zeit immer leichter und im nächsten Moment lag sie auch schon in meinen Armen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht sie nicht noch weiter zu verletzten wie sie schon war und sie zu stützen, während ich mein Gesicht in ihre dunkelblauen Haare grub und ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch einsog.

Lal begann sich langsam zu entspannen und dies nahm ich als Zeichen selber wieder zu reden, ihr zu antworten, wenn auch nicht wie üblich in diesem spielerischen Ton wie sonst auch, nein, dafür war nicht der richtige Augenblick.

„Kora, Lal! Beruhig dich, mir geht es gut, nur eine kleine Fleischwunde, nichts worüber du dir sorgen machen musst. Wichtiger ist es das du behandelt wirst, ich will nicht riskieren das du noch mehr Blut verlierst und mir hier umkippst, kora. Du bist mir zu wichtig als das ich das zulassen könnte. Es ist an der Zeit für den Schüler seinem Mentor beizustehen und das werde ich auch tun, immer.“, flüsterte ich der anderen über den Regen hinweg ins Ohr, ehe ich mich ein wenig von ihr löste und ihr ins Gesicht sah.

Trotz ihres Zustandes in dem sie sich Momentan befand, hatte Lal‘s Gesichtsfarbe einen kräftigen Rotschimmer angenommen, welcher sich erheblich ihrer blassen Haut gegenüber abhebte, zusammen mit den noch immer rosa Spuren die ihre Schläfe hinab liefen.

Es war irgendwie süß sie so zu sehen, wenn die Situation eine andere gewesen wäre jedoch.

Der Blick den mir die ältere zuwarf nahm für einen kleinen Moment einen sanften Ausdruck an, ehe dieser hinter geschlossenen Augenlidern verschwand und ihre Stirn gegen meine knallte, wenn auch nur dumpf.

„Dummkopf… dummer Schüler. Es ist nicht am Schüler sich um den Mentor zu kümmern, es ist anders herum, also schlag dir diese irrsinnigen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. Hast du mich verstanden?“, murmelte die andere zurück, während ich Sirenen in der Nähe zu hören begann.

Meine Augen auf die Art Lal’s verdrehend, zuckten meine Mundwinkel erneut nach oben, ehe ich mich ein wenig mehr vorbeugte und meine Lippen kurz über ihre streifen ließ, nur für einen kleinen Moment.

„Nein Lal, du weißt das ich das nicht kann. Du kennst meine Gefühle für dich, nicht wahr, kora? Ich liebe dich und würde alles dafür tun das es dir gut ging, selbst wenn es bedeutet die Hölle die sich dein Training nennt noch weitere tausend Mal zu durchlaufen, kora.“, verkündete ich ihr und sah wie sich das rot in ihrem Gesicht verdunkelte und sie fast schon… verlegen aussah?

So sehr ich diesen Anblick auch genoss, das was ich sagte war wahr.

Lieber würde ich ihre Trainingsmethoden über mich ergehen lassen, als das ich mit ansehen musste wie sie litt.

Der leicht verlegene Ausdruck der anderen legte sich allerdings so schnell wieder wie er gekommen zu sein schien und etwas anderes trat in ihre Augen, ein Glanz den ich generell nur dann sah, wenn sie mich zum Training verdonnerte und Schmerz versprach…

Okay, ich habe gerade mein Ende besiegelt, aber lieber mein Ende an ihrer Seite, bei ihrer Hand, als anderweitig.

Ich weiß zwar wie komisch das klingen muss, aber so war es nun mal, Lal war schließlich die Frau die ich liebte.

Keinen Moment später fing ich die andere auch schon in einen innigen Kuss, welchen sie nach kurzen zögern ebenso zurückgab, trotz des leicht metallenen und salzigen Geschmackes in unseren Mündern dank des Blutes und des Regens, ehe wir uns auch schon wieder nach Luft ringend lösten.

Lal’s Arme lagen unterdessen auch schon um meinen Hals, als ich mich entschied sie im Brautstil in meine Arme zu heben.

Grinsend sah ich sie an, während Lal mir einen leicht abgemilderten ihrer giftigen Blicke zuwarf.

„Vergiss bloß nicht was du gesagt hast Nello, deine persönliche Hölle wartet schon auf dich wenn ich wieder vollkommen einsatzfähig bin.“, drohte die dunkelblauhaarige mir, doch ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

So war sie halt.

Harte Schale, weicher Kern.

Auch wenn der Kern tief versteckt war, er war da und selbst wenn es manchmal eine solche Situation wie heute erforderte, am Ende lohnte es sich dann doch schon fast wieder, nicht?

Wenigstens wusste ich das nach meiner Hölle mit etwas Glück schon mein Himmel warten würde, ich meine ja der Termin für die Hochzeit stand schon.

 


End file.
